Ravens Over the Ocean
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Namikaze Naruko is the new girl in Konoha High School. When she arrives she does not expect to see Uchiha Sasuke, a guy she met over break and hung out with. He also knows her secret. Stuck in a clingy relationship with the perky and possessive Haruo Sakura, will Naruko be able to survive the rumor mill of Konoha and keep her cool?
1. Chapter 1

_Omg I'm so sorry for my recent MIA! I've been filling out college apps and shit. Ugh, so much work. To make up for loss time I have a whole new story! I will be adding a new chapter to All is Fair in Love and War hopefully tomorrow (it shall be extra long!) but I had to write this idea before I lost it! There will be no lemon in this. Maybe some lime, idk. I rated it M for the vulgar language haha. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ohayou: **Good morning (informally)

**-san:** Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Oba-chan: **Grandmother

**Kochou-sama: **Principal

**-sensei: **Teacher

**Minna(-san): **Everyone

**Ohayou Godzaimasu: **Good morning (formally)

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Ja ne: **See you later/ Bye

**Hai, hai: **Yeah, yeah/Whatever

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Okaeri: **Welcome home

**Onee-chan: **Older sister

* * *

"You are my friend, ahh," Naruko sang to herself quietly as she rode her bike to her new school. She was ecstatic to find that the school had a bike rack for her to chain her bike to. She straightened her skirt and turned her iPod off. She found her shoe locker and changed into the slippers provided by the school then made her way to the main office. There was a woman with black hair doing paper work and Naruko gave her a big smile. "Ohayou, Shizune-san!" she exclaimed.

Shizune looked up and returned the blonde's smile. "Naruko-chan, you're here!"

"And you're late!"

Both Naruko and Shizune turned their heads to Tsunade. She had a glare focused on the blonde.

Naruko put a hand behind her head and giggled nervously. "Gomen Oba-chan. You see what happened was—"

"You will address me as Kochou-sama here, understood?" Tsunade ordered cutting Naruko off. "Shizune, give Namikaze-san her schedule."

Naruko pouted as she watched her grandmother retreat to her office. She looked over at Shizune who smiled apologetically at her and gave her a paper. Naruko sighed and went to her homeroom. _I'm only like 10 minutes late, jeez, _she thought to herself. When she got to her homeroom door she knocked then slid it open. Her teacher gave her a smile and motioned her to come in.

"You must be Namikaze-san. I'm Yuhi Kurenai-sensei, your homeroom teacher." She held a hand out for Naruko to shake then turned to the class. "Minna-san, quiet down. We have a new student." She looked at Naruko, signaling her to introduce herself.

Naruko bowed to the class. "Ohayou godzaimasu minna, my name is Namikaze…Naruko." She was distracted by a familiar face in the crowd of her classmates. _Oh fuck,_ she thought to herself. Onyx eyes met with ocean blue orbs. They both had the same look of surprise and quickly looked away. Naruko coughed awkwardly and continued her introduction. "Uh, sorry, I was trying to figure out what to tell you guys. Anyway, I like dancing and baking. I hope that we can all get along." Everyone clapped.

"Alright, you can sit next to Uchiha-san," Kurenai said pointing to the empty seat next to the last person on Earth Naruko wanted to be next to.

"Hai," Naruko said trying not to sound nervous. She noticed that all the girls in her class, except for a girl with lavender eyes, were glaring at her now and the guys were glaring at the raven haired boy. Naruko refused to make eye contact with the boy and sat down. She kept twirling the end of her left pony tail and tried to not have a panic attack.

Kurenai started the lecture World History and Naruko did her best to concentrate. In the middle of the lecture a note was tossed on her desk. Naruko slowly opened it.

'Would you relax? I'm not gonna say anything about what happened –S'

She looked over at the raven haired boy and smiled. She wrote "thanks" and tossed the note back. She stopped fussing with her hair and relaxed.

* * *

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Some people moved their seats to talk with friends, some left the class to go to the cafeteria and people from other classes entered. As Naruko took her lunch out someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to meet eyes with the raven haired boy.

"Hi there, Sasuke," she said quietly.

Sasuke leaned on his desk and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here. How are you feeling?"

Naruko chuckled nervously. "I'm alright. A lot better actually since that time."

Sasuke smirked at her. "Well, mum is the word, alright? If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. We're gonna be sitting next to each other for a while anyway."

Naruko smiled. "Can we eat lunch together, on a count of it seems every girl in here seems to hate me and I know absolutely no one."

"Sasuke-kun!" someone shouted.

Sasuke sighed and turned to the voice. In a flash, a girl with bold green eyes and long, silky pink hair latched on to him. She kissed his cheek. "How was your winter break? I missed you!" She looked over at Naruko and cocked an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Naruko held her hand out to shake. "Namikaze Naruko, I just transferred."

Sakura grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Naruko squeezed back with the same amount of strength. "Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-kun's girlfriend," she responded as she competed with Naruko for handshake strength. They let go at the same time and smiled at each other. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here at Konoha High." Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Can you help me with something? I didn't understand this question on the science homework from break." Without waiting for him to respond, Sakura started pulling him out the room leaving Naruko alone at her desk.

Naruko sighed and began to eat. When Sasuke was out the door she was approached by three students. The girl with lavender eyes, a boy with red hair and a boy with red marks on his face that looked like fangs.

"Namikaze, right?" the red haired boy asked.

Naruko nodded. "And you three are?"

"I'm Sabuka Gaara," he responded. He pointed to the lavender eyed girl. "This is Hyuuga Hinata." He then pointed to the other boy. "And he's Inuzuka Kiba."

"We were wondering if we could eat lunch with you. You seemed pretty lonely," Kiba said.

"Go right ahead," Naruko said with a bright smile.

* * *

When the bell rang again, everyone returned to their designated seats and classes. Naruko had learned from her lunch group that the reason why everyone had given her weird looks at school was because A) she was considered very attractive and B) she was talking with Sasuke who was apparently the most popular boy in the school making him untouchable to a new comer like her.

When Sasuke made it back to his seat, he gave Naruko a small wave and she smiled back. Again in the middle of the lecture, a note appeared on Naruko's desk. She opened it.

'Sorry about that. Sakura can be…possessive –S'

Naruko giggled quietly and wrote back. 'That just means she cares –N'

'Sure it does –S'

They continued to write notes for the rest of the day. The subjects varied from questions about themselves and clarifications on what the teacher had said.

* * *

When the bell rang to signify the end of school, Naruko packed her things quickly to leave.

"What's the rush?" Sasuke asked.

"I just need to get home in case my dad is called in for work," she explained. She closed her bag and started towards the door. "Ja ne Sasuke," she said flashing him a smile and practically ran out the classroom.

As she ran down the hall, she passed Sakura who was heading in to opposite direction. She stopped for a moment to talk.

"It's Haruno-san, right?" Naruko asked.

Sakura nodded. "And you're Namikaze, the girl who was flirting with my boyfriend earlier."

Naruko chuckled nervously. "See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, we weren't flirting. I actually know Sasuke from over the break. He was visiting where I was living before and we ran into each other."

"You lived in Osaka?" Sakura said with interest.

"Yeah, and we were hanging out during the break and I didn't know he lived here so it was kind of a shock to see him here. The point is, we weren't flirting."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Thanks for the clarification."

"No prob. Well, I gotta run. Bye!"

As she ran to her shoe locker, Sakura glared at her then met up with Sasuke at his classroom. She intertwined their fingers together and they walked out of the class together silently. Sakura waited until they were outside of the school to break the silence.

"You didn't tell me that you made a girl friend in Osaka," she said bluntly.

"It didn't seem relevant," Sasuke responded.

"So you spending your time with a girl in Osaka didn't seem like something to tell me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened between us. She's just a friend."

"And it better stay that way."

Sasuke sighed. "Hai, hai," he mumbled.

* * *

"Tadaima," Naruko called as she opened the door. She slipped her shoes off and heard little feet running towards her.

"Okaeri, Onee-chan!" a little voice said with a huge smile.

Naruko bent down to pick up her little brother and kissed his cheek. "Were you a good boy at school today, Naru?"

The boy nodded. "I really like my sensei. He's really cool."

"That's nice. Where's Papa?"

Then their father came running towards them to quickly put his shoes on.

"Thank god you're home. An emergency happened at the hospital," he said.

"Good luck Papa," Naruko said passing him his bag.

He kissed both of his children. "Naruto, be good for your sister."

The little blond boy nodded and their father left. Naruko put Naruto down and they both went into the living room to watch cartoons.

When Naruko sat down, she watched Naruto run to his bag and pull something out. It was a necklace made of several different types of beads.

"I made you this," he said handing Naruko the necklace. "Do you like it?"

Naruko put the necklace over her head and pulled the five year old to her lap. "I love it! I'm going to wear to school tomorrow so that all of my friends can see what a good job you did." She sat him down next her. "So do you want some miso pork ramen for dinner? I think we have everything for it on the kitchen."

Naruto cheered. "Can I help you make it?"

"You bet," Naruko said walking into the kitchen. Naruto followed her with excitement.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Here's chapter 2 :D_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ohayou: **Good morning (informally)

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Kitsune: **Fox (it's Sasuke's nickname for Naruto)

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Ita: **Ouch

**Daijoubu: **Are you okay?

**Domo: **Thanks

**-sensei: **Teacher

**Onee-chan: **Older sister

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Hajimemaste: **Hello/Nice to meet you (formal)

**Yakisoba: **A Japanese dish that's basically fried noodles in sauce and with meat.

**Gomen ne: **Sorry

* * *

Naruko made it to school on time. When she entered the classroom, she walked over to Hinata, Gaara and Kiba.

"Ohayou Namikaze-san," Hinata greeted.

"Ohayou," Naruko replied. "By the way, you can drop the formality. We're friends right?"

"Of course, _Naruko-chan_," Gaara teased.

Naruko rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

"What are you doing afterschool, _Naru-chan_?" Kiba asked.

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him. "I have to pick my brother up from school. Why?"

"We were all going to grab something to eat."

Just then, the bell rang and everyone returned to their desks.

"Ohayou Sasuke," Naruko said as she took her seat.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn," he replied.

Naruko rolled her eyes. _He thinks he's so cool, _she thought to herself. The two passed notes again throughout the entire class.

* * *

When the bell rang, Sasuke took Naruko's wrist as soon as she took her lunch out and rushed her out the class. She followed unwillingly but tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as Sasuke dragged her up stairs.

He didn't reply. He stopped right at the top then let her go. Once he did, Naruko hit the top of his head.

"You could've just asked me to sit with you at lunch you know?" Naruko said as she sat down.

"That would've taken too long. Sakura would've dragged me away," Sasuke said simply.

"Are you sure she's your girlfriend?" Naruko teased.

"Yes, unfortunately," he replied.

"That's so mean!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to munch on his lunch. Naruko narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you don't want to be with her, why don't you just break up with her?" Naruko asked taking a bite of her rice ball.

"So that the girl I'm really interested in won't get hurt," he replied simply and winked at Naruko.

Naruko punched him playfully. "You're such an asshole." She looked at the door behind them. "Where does that door lead to anyway?"

"It's the roof. If it were warmer outside, we'd be eating out there."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruko returned to class together. Before they reached their class, they were stopped by Sakura who had a very annoyed look on her face. She latched onto Sasuke's arm and pulled him away from Naruko.

"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you," she whined.

"I decided to have lunch with Kit," he replied.

"Who the hell is Kit?"

Sasuke pointed to Naruko. "It's short for 'Kitsune'."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "He thinks I look like a fox because of the scars on my face," Naruko explained.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Well, that's nice, I guess." She examined Naruko's necklace. "What an interesting piece of jewelry. Did you make it yourself?"

Naruko laughed sarcastically. "My little brother made it for me at school. I told him I'd wear it to show off to my friends." She turned to Sasuke. "What do you think?"

"I think you wear it nicely," Sasuke replied.

Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Well, I'll see you in gym." She pulled his face to hers and attacked his lips. Sasuke seemed uninterested and Sakura seemed to put her entire soul into it. When she pulled away, she flashed Naruko a smug look and walked to her own class.

"Meow," Naruko mumbled causing Sasuke to chuckle.

* * *

In the locker room, Naruko was thankful she bought her wristbands and wore tights to school. That way she could hide the scars on her arms and legs. She made sure to put the bands on first before changing. The gym uniform was a little provocative to Naruko. The shorts were really tiny and barely covered her butt and the shirt was tight. How did her grandmother allow this? He grandfather probably had a say in this.

"Wow, you look great," Hinata complimented.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I feel so exposed!"

"Don't worry, Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san should be taking up most of the attention," Hinata explained. "But then again, you are a new hottie."

"Urusai," Naruko mumbled and Hinata giggled.

The sport of the day was volleyball. Everyone was broken up into groups of four to hit the ball to each other. Naruko played with Hinata, Gaara and Kiba.

"Watch out!" someone warned.

The voice distracted Naruko causing her to be hit in the head by the ball Kiba had hit to her then in the back by a ball from another group.

"Ita!" she exclaimed. She fell to the floor and grabbed her head.

It didn't take too long for her to be in the middle of a crowd. Sasuke pushed through them and helped her up slowly.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

Naruko nodded. "I've been hit by a ball before."

"Okay, back up guys," Sasuke ordered. The class obliged and he walked her to the bleachers.

Their teacher, Maito Guy, approached them. "My youthful students, is everything alright?" he asked.

"She got hit by two volleyballs," Sasuke explained. "Are you dizzy?"

"A tad," Naruko said. "But I'll be okay."

"If you're dizzy, you should head home," Guy urged. "Take her to the nurse's office, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and helped her up. He already knew Sakura was probably shooting imaginary laser beams at them from behind. Once they were in the staircase and out of sight from their classmates, Sasuke picked Naruko up bridal style. She didn't even have the strength to protest. She was too busy focusing on not being dizzy.

Sasuke put her on the cot in the nurses office then sat next to her. "How's your head?"

"Throbbing," Naruko replied. She groaned. "Ugh, there's no one home. Who's gonna pick Naruto up if I'm like this?"

"Your brother is in kindergarten, right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Since there's only one elementary school in this town and 3 kindergarten classes, there's a high chance my older brother is his teacher. I can ask him to pick all of us up."

"Are you serious?!" Naruko exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Relax, I'll text him now to ask," he said pulling his phone out.

"You know you're not supposed to use phones in school Uchiha."

Naruko and Sasuke turned to the voice. It was the school nurse, Mitarashi Anko. She had a smirk on her face.

"I hope you two weren't doing anything dirty in here," she teased.

"Urusai," Sasuke mumbled. "I was texting Itachi to see if her little brother was in his class."

Anko rolled her eyes and pushed Sasuke out of the way. "I don't think we've met before. You must be Namikaze. I'm you're school nurse, Mitarashi Anko, but please don't feel obligated to use honorifics."

Naruko nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"So, what's the problem? Based on your attire I'm guessing it's a gym related injury."

"She got hit by volleyballs on the head and back," Sasuke explained. "She also claims to feel dizzy."

"Sounds like a minor concussion," Anko mumbled. "You should be better by tomorrow but no gym for the next two weeks, okay?"

"Understood," Naruko mumbled. She felt really tired.

"And you can't fall asleep for the next 6 hours," Anko added.

Naruko groaned and Sasuke chuckled. She shot him a glare and he replied with a smirk.

"Lucky for you, your brother's in my brother's class. He said he'll call your dad and explain everything," Sasuke said walking towards the door. "I'll go down and bring your clothes up here. He's going to pick us up and take you home."

"Domo," Naruko said with a small smile.

* * *

Sasuke came back down and went to Hinata who was still playing with Gaara and Kiba. He waited for someone to miss the ball before he began talking. He picked up the missed ball and walked it over to the trio.

"Hyuuga-san, can you get Naruko's clothes out of the locker room for me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded slowly. Sasuke had never really spoken to her. "Is she okay?"

"Small concussion according to Anko," Sasuke explained.

Hinata got Naruko's clothes quickly and handed them to Sasuke.

"Domo," he said and he gave her a small smile. He looked over at Sakura who was standing with a volley ball in her arms. She sent a glare to him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Sasuke grabbed Naruko's bag and coat then headed to the nurse's office. He was stopped by an angry Sakura.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to walk me to dance class." Sakura had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"My brother is taking her home. I have to help him take care of her," he explained.

"Doesn't she have her own parents to do that?"

"Look, I have to go. I'll text you later." With that, Sasuke quickly walked past her.

He walked into the nurse's office and found Naruko and Anko talking animatedly. They both smiled when he came in. Anko put on her coat on and let Sasuke help Naruko up.

"How you feeling Kit?" he asked.

"Extremely tired," Naruko replied then yawned. "So Anko dates your brother?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what he sees in her. They've been dating since high school. I don't know how he does it."

"Fuck you, brat," Anko mumbled.

"That's not appropriate language to use in front of a student, Mitarashi-_sensei_," Sasuke teased.

Anko stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go kiddies."

The three headed outside and got into Sasuke's brother's black Jaguar. Naruko luckily had a fold up bike so Sasuke easily put it in the trunk of the car.

"Onee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at Sasuke who was helping her in and glared. "Who's that?"

"That's my brother Naruto-kun," Sasuke's brother explained. He turned to Naruko. "Uchiha Itachi. It's nice to meet you Naruko-san."

"Hajimemaste," Naruko greeted.

Naruto was in the middle seat so Sasuke at on the other side of the young blonde. Anko sat in the front with Itachi and kissed his cheek.

"So your dad said that we should stay with you until you and your brother fall asleep. He'll be there in the morning," Itachi explained.

Naruko nodded. "Domo," she mumbled. Her head was still hurting a little.

* * *

Naruko went straight for her couch when they got home. Sasuke followed and turned the TV on. They sat in silence while Itachi made dinner with Anko and Naruto.

"I'm such a klutz," Naruko mumbled to her raven haired friend. "Did you see who hit the ball?"

"Sakura did. She hit it too high. Ino yelled 'watch out' to you but you reacted to slow," Sasuke replied.

Naruko sighed. "I've only been here two days and I've already made an enemy."

"When do you have to take your pills?" Sasuke asked.

"After dinner," Naruko answered. She turned her head to smile at Sasuke. "Thanks for your help by the way."

"Anytime, Kit."

"We made yakisoba!" Naruto exclaimed running into the living room.

"Inside voices please Naru. Onee-chan has a headache," Naruko said quietly.

"Gomen ne," Naruto whispered.

Naruko giggled and went into the dining room with Sasuke to eat dinner.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm writing as much as I can in case of a sudden MIA! Plus I have a lot of ideas for this story._

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ohayou: **Good morning (informally)

**Kami-sama: **God

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Hai, hai: **Yeah, yeah/Whatever

**Gomen (nasai): **Sorry

**Ano sa: **Um

**-san: ** Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Domo: **Thanks

**Maa: **Kind of like "heyyy" when you're trying to get someone's attentions

**Mosh mosh: **Short way to say "hello" when you answer the phone

**Ohayou godzaimasu: **Good morning (formally)

**Ja ne: **Later

**Nanii: **What

* * *

Sakura woke up in a very good mood. Today was a dress down day at school and she was going to look extra yummy for Sasuke. She jumped out of bed, picked up her underwear and went into the shower. When she got out she heard her laptop making a ringing noise. It was a Skype call from Ino.

"Ohayou," she said once Ino's face popped up.

"Hey, what do you think of my jeans?" Ino asked doing a twirl.

"They make your ass look perf. I'm going to wear a dress. It'll make my plans with Sasuke later be easier," Sakura said with a wink.

Sakura was sure today would be the day that she and Sasuke went to the biggest step in their relationship: sex. She wanted him to be her first and she couldn't wait. Her parents were away so tonight would be the perfect time. She would ask Sasuke to come over very casually. They'd eat, sneakily drink some of her parents' champagne then retreat to her room.

"What do you think Namikaze is going to wear?" Ino asked brushing her hair.

"Probably something lame and unstylish," Sakura snickered.

* * *

"Dammit! Where's my scrunchies go?" Naruko nearly growled. She sighed. "I guess I'll just wear my hair down today. Ugh, and my contacts are dry. Note to self: stop at the optometrist to get new ones." She put on her glasses as she grabbed her bag and walked down to the kitchen. When she got downstairs, her father was making breakfast and Naruto was sitting at the table. Naruko gasped when she found a second table sitting at the table. "Oh Kami-sama, the vampire lives!"

"Ha ha, it's good to see you too," Kakashi mumbled. He scanned her outfit and smirked under his scarf. "Awe, you didn't have to dress up to impress me Ko-chan!"

"Urusai," Naruko mumbled. "You're up so early. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at college in Osaka?"

"I'm doing my study abroad work to help your dad," Kakashi explained.

"So, he's staying with us for a while," Minato further explained.

Naruko took a seat and sighed. "Oh poo, you were one thing I was glad to leave in Osaka and now you're living with us?!"

"And I was going to offer to take you to school. Maybe I'll just take Naruto instead," Kakashi teased.

Naruko glared at the man not much older than her. "Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street of the school. As he approached the gates a black Lamborghini pulled up in front of the school gates. Many students stopped and watched to see who would step out. Sasuke didn't really care until he saw long blonde locks emerge from the car. He slowly walked up to the car to greet the person who came out.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Sasuke teased.

"Oh, hi there," Naruko said with a smile. She turned to the driver of the car. "Don't ruin this car Kakashi! It's mine when I graduate!"

"Hai, hai," he mumbled. "And why would I ruin this beautiful vehicle?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." She closed the door and watched him drive off.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound jealous.

"My dad's intern," Naruko explained. "He's a freshman in college. We went to school together in Osaka."

"He seemed more like your boyfriend," Sasuke teased.

"Are you jealous?" Naruko teased back wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe," Sasuke mumbled and Naruko laughed at him. They walked to the shoe lockers together. "You're looking pretty hot today," Sasuke said leaning on the lockers as Naruko changed her shoes. She wore a tight orange crop top with thick black leggings. Her mid-drift was easily seen. On her feet she wore black pumps.

Naruko blushed slightly. "Thanks?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Gomen, I didn't mean to sound creepy."

"Well, you did. I'll forgive you though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and the two of them headed to homeroom together. Once they stepped inside, the class was silent. Everyone had their eyes focused on Naruko. _You've gotta be shitting me_¸ Naruko thought to herself. To her delight, she was the only one in leggings.

Naruko slowly made her way over to her friends. "Hi guys."

"I think I'm in love with you," Kiba said.

Naruko hit the top of his head. "Urusai," she grumbled.

"You're currently being eye raped by every guy in class," Gaara commented.

Naruko rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura was angry. Naruko was the eye candy of the day. Everyone's eyes were one her. No one even noticed her super tight dress. What angered her even more was that her hair was shorter than Naruko's. Not by much but it was still shorter. She also caught Sasuke zoning out in Naruko's direction one too many times. His attention was supposed to be on her today. She was wearing a thong for crying out loud!

"Ano sa, Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked at who the voice came from. Of course it was that irritable blonde. "What?" she spat.

Naruko bit her lip. "Wow, um gomen ne. I just wanted to tell you I really like your dress."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Domo," she mumbled. She went to go look for Sasuke. He was on his way to the cafeteria. She pulled onto his arm and felt a little at ease. Now was the time. "Maa, Sasuke, can you come over tonight? My parents aren't going to be home. We'll have to whole house to ourselves."

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"Okay, we'll go straight home after school then." Sakura's mood brightened.

* * *

Sasuke went with Sakura to her house. She kept talking while he texted Naruko. He didn't want to be here but he knew how much it sucked to be home alone sometimes. He followed her inside and sat at the dining room table while she went in the kitchen to start dinner. He continued to text Naruko. She was complaining about still not going around the town to enroll in a dance school after two weeks already. When he noticed that Sakura had put their food on the table he told Naruko "bye" then paid attention to the pink haired girl.

Sakura smiled widely as she began to pour them champagne. They talked (well, mostly Sakura. Sasuke was doing more listening) as they ate and drank. Neither of them was paying attention to how much they had until it was done. Sasuke was a little tipsy but Sakura was damn there wasted. She got up and sat herself in Sasuke's lap. She gave him a very wet kiss and lowered her eyelids.

"'S'uke, make l-love to meeeeee," she slurred.

Sasuke sighed and brought her up to her room. He tucked her into her bed and waited until she fell asleep to head home.

* * *

Naruko woke up with the sun in her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was noon. She stretched and checked her phone to see if anyone tried to call her. She had 3 missed calls and 6 texts from Sasuke. "What the hell?" she mumbled as she dialed his number. Sasuke picked up at the third ring.

"Mosh, mosh," he said rather annoyed.

"Ohayou godzaimasu," Naruko said sleepily. "Why were you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. I could show you around and get you into a dance studio."

Naruko yawned. "Sure, why not? Kakashi is home so he can watch Naruto."

"I'll be at your house in an hour then."

"Ja ne," Naruko said then she hung up the phone. "Fuck," she mumbled. "Now I have to put pants on." She forced herself out of bed and got ready. She threw on dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank which she put a gray knit sweater over and would put on her brown Oxfords once Sasuke arrived. She decided to keep her hair down and wear her glasses since she didn't stop at the optometrist. _Plus Sasuke likes my hair down,_ she thought to herself. Realizing what she said, Naruko shook her head and quickly ran downstairs. She found Naruto and Kakashi sitting in the living room watching cartoons.

"Where are you off to?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going to chill with Sasuke," she answered. She heard the bell ring and kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I'll see you two later."

"I don't get a kiss?" Kakashi asked as she headed to the door.

"You're not worthy of my kisses, Kakashi!" she yelled as she opened the door. She blushed when she remembered who she was opening it for. "Hey Sasuke," she said nervously.

"Hey," he said with a chuckle. "You ready to go?"

"Just gotta put my shoes and coat on." She threw them on quickly and was out the door with Sasuke. He was going to take her to a café in downtown Konoha.

"So does your girlfriend know you're outside with me?" Naruko asked once they were comfortable.

"She's probably still asleep. She got pretty wasted last night."

Naruko gasped drastically. "Don't tell me you took advantage of her! Sasuke, you dog!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She was actually trying to take advantage of me. She didn't know that I can hold my liquor."

Naruko chuckled. "She obviously hasn't partied with you like I have."

Sasuke sighed. "I really wish I could just break up with her."

"Why'd you two even start dating?"

Sasuke sighed. "She used to be the laughing stalk of the school so I decided to be nice and date her. She instantly rose to popularity. She started to be a bitch to basically everyone except a few. Believe it or not, she used to be really sweet."

"So she's afraid that if she loses you, she'll be hated again?"

"Pretty much," Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruko sipped her coffee. "I don't know what to tell you." Naruko paused. "So who is this mystery girl you claim to be protecting from Sakura?"

"You sure you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Both Naruko and Sasuke turned to the door.

"Speak of the devil," Naruko murmured.

An angry Sakura approached them. "What the fuck are you doing here with _her_?" she spat.

"We're just having coffee, Sakura," Naruko replied calmly.

Sakura focused her glare on Naruko. "Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend you whore."

"What the fuck?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you slept with him."

Naruko turned red. "N-n-nanii?"

"I have a cousin that lives in Osaka who saw you two together at a party over the break. She saw him take you into a room upstairs and when you left, you were both straightening your clothes."

Naruko tried to remain calm. "We did not have sex."

"Then what did you do, huh?"

Naruko sighed. "We fooled around a bit. We were drunk but then your boyfriend right here stopped us because he _remembered _you. Me, not wanting to be a home wrecker, understood and we came to the agreement that this wasn't meant to happen. I haven't touched him since."

Sakura was beyond furious. How the hell was this blonde bitch just saying this nonchalantly? She got farther with Sasuke than she ever did and they'd been dating for almost three years now! "You bitch!" she screamed and slapped Naruko right across the face.

Naruko took it. She felt she deserved it. "Gomen nasai," she said quietly.

"We are over Sasuke! O-V-E-R, got it?!" Sakura exclaimed. She walked out of the coffee shop in tears.

"Looks like I'm single," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruko couldn't even hold back a laugh. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm writing this instead of reading my book so my book report haha. So here's a note for my new readers: if you see __**writing like this **__in the middle of the chapter, it means it's a flashback. Okay that's it. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Ne: **Yo/Hey/Um

**Domo: **Thanks

**Oyasumi: **Good night

**Onee-chan: **Older sister

**Ka-chan: **Mom

* * *

Sakura walked through the school halls to run an errand for her teacher. She had to make copies for a worksheet they were going to use in class so she had to go to the copy room. On her way she passed the nurse's office where she found Naruko and Anko having what seemed to be a very serious conversation. The door was open so she hid behind the wall to listen in. _I could learn some valuable information about the tramp_, Sakura thought to herself.

"I wish you had told me sooner about this. It's a school rule that I have some in stock in case of emergency," Anko said.

"I know, I know sorry. I completely forgot about it until I went to my doctor this weekend. He even gave me new prescriptions though. Now I have to take one pill a day right after lunch but I have to have more sessions now," Naruko responded sighing at the end. "Apparently I'm making really good progress."

Sakura peered a little into the room to get a better look at what they were doing. She watched Naruko pass her a bottle full of pills and her eyes widened. _Pills? Sessions? She's a fucking loon! _Sakura thought. _I wonder if Sasuke knows about this._

"Well, I would hope so," Anko said with a smile. She put her hands on Naruko's shoulders. "You're a brave girl, Naruko."

"Yeah, so I've been told. I just have to avoid any type of stress. That's why I needed to enroll in a dance class."

"Did you yet?"

"Yeah, Sasuke showed me a studio after he and Sakura…well you know."

"So you and Sasuke _do _have a history, huh?"

Naruko blushed madly. "Urusai, we're just friends."

"For now," Anko teased. "Alright, off to class you. Sasuke must be missing you!"

Naruko rolled her eyes and headed to the door. Sakura quickly stood up and acted as if she had just passed the room. Naruko looked at the pink hair girl and Sakura turned back unintentionally but shot Naruko a fierce glare before she turned back around. Naruko sighed and shrugged her shoulders then headed back to class.

* * *

During lunch, Sakura sat with Ino and her boyfriend, Sai, in class. A lot of girls in the class were looking at Sakura. Some were snickering while others were looking at her apologetically.

"So what exactly happened between them?" Ino asked.

Sakura paused for a moment. _Should I tell her what Naruko told me or…_ "She has sex with Sasuke in Osaka," Sakura said a little loudly. She flashed Ino a look and Ino quickly caught on.

"So you're telling me that _Namikaze _convinced Sasuke to have sex with her even though he was dating you?" Ino said even louder. Their class was beginning to quiet down.

"Yes, yes she did. That's why I broke up with Sasuke so that he could see how conniving she really is."

People began to whisper much to Sakura's delight. She'd bring Naruko down one way or another.

* * *

The next day at school when Naruko came to homeroom, everyone was crowded around her desk. She raised an eyebrow at the crowd and when they noticed she was in the room they made a clear pathway to get through. Her jaw dropped when she saw her desk. It was covered in insults. She read them in astonishment. The words "whore", "slut", "tramp", "cunt", and "skank" were written repeatedly all over in permanent marker. She just stared. _Who did this?_ Naruko thought to herself. She turned to her classmates. They all looked confused and went back to their seats. Naruko just stared at her desk.

Sasuke strolled in and saw his blonde friend trembling. He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. He looked at her face. She wasn't crying, she was just breathing. She was trying to calm herself. He looked at the profanity written on her desk and frowned at it.

"You alright?" he asked.

Naruko nodded. "Just give me a minute."

After about ten minutes, Naruko was in her seat again. Sasuke didn't write her any notes. She looked like she was lost in thought. She put her notebooks across the desk to hide the words but still looked down at it. When the lunch bell rang, Naruko didn't even flinch. She just sat there.

"Kit, you gotta eat," Sasuke said shaking her a little.

Naruko blinked really hard. "Yeah, I will." She reached into her bag and took out her bento box then ate slowly.

Hinata, Gaara and Kiba came over to sit with her and Sasuke. There was an awkward silence between them. They wanted to ask Naruko what was going on in her head but were afraid she'd have a break down based on the look on her face. When Naruko finished eating she just sat there.

Sasuke pursed his lips together. "Kit, take your meds," he whispered in her ear.

Naruko nodded and got up to go Anko's office. Worried, Sasuke went with her. He put an arm around her shoulder as they travelled through the hallways. Sakura saw them pass her class and glared. She could see the disturbed look on Naruko's face which she was thrilled about but the fact that Sasuke was still around her pissed her off. She needed to find out more about why Naruko was on medication.

* * *

Naruko's dad wasn't home that night, nor was Kakashi so it was just her and Naruto. She had already put the young boy to sleep hours ago. She stared at the top drawer of her dresser. There were voices in her head telling her not to do what she was thinking about doing but the ones telling her to do it were stronger. She was about to go in the drawer and take out her little razor blade but her phone began to ring. She didn't even look at the caller ID. She just picked it up.

"What?" she spat.

"Whoa, should I call back later?" Sasuke said worriedly on the other line.

The sound of her friend's voice calmed Naruko. She sighed and lied back on her bed. "Gomen, I'm just not in the best mood."

"I could see that. I was calling you to make sure you're alright."

Naruko smiled. "I'm trying my best not to but the writing on my desk is bothering me still. Probably because I know who did it but I'm resisting the urge to punch her in the face."

"Well, you start dance classes tomorrow right? You'll be over it in the morning."

Naruko giggled. "You don't think I'm a slut, right?" Naruko asked seriously.

"No. Why would I?"

"I'm just checking." She glanced over at her drawer again. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Domo," she said with a sigh.

"What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing," Naruko lied. She turned to the sound of her door opening. "Naru, why aren't you in bed?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and pouted. "I had a bad dream."

Naruko smiled at her brother. "Sasuke, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure. Oyasumi," he said.

"Oyasumi," Naruko responded then she hung the phone up. She reached her arms out to Naruto signaling him to come into her bed. She held him close and turned off her lamp. The two lied together in content silence for a bit.

"Ne, Onee-chan?" Naruto suddenly spoke.

"What's up?" Naruko replied sleepily.

"What was Ka-chan like?"

Naruko sighed and smiled at her brother. "She was really pretty. Her hair was really long and a bright red like a tomato. She also had really pretty silver eyes. She was really tough too. No one could challenge her. When she was home with us she'd sing to us before we went to bed."

"What did she sing?"

Naruko began to stroke her brother's hair which usually made him a little sleepy. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away_," Naruko sang.

Naruto was asleep within minutes while she had tears running down her eyes.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_I think I may rewrite All is Fair in Love and War only because I'm having major writer's block and I know I can do better . I don't know yet…I also don't know why I'm telling you this on this story. Whatever haha. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ja ne: **Later

**Kami-sama: **God

**Shimatta: **Dammit/Shit

**Ka-chan: **Mom

**Nanii: **What

**-chan: **Femaleterm of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

* * *

It was the first day of spring and Sasuke was getting worried. Naruko had left the class a while ago and still wasn't back. It was lunch and she had left to get something from the vending machine. Something didn't feel right so Sasuke decide to go out and look for her.

"C'mon, no one would know," Sasuke heard someone saying.

"Fuck off!"

Now Sasuke was running. That was Naruko's voice he heard. He found her cornered by Sai and his little crew.

"Look, I won't tell if you don't," Sai said moving closer to her.

"Fuck you, Sai!" Naruko growled.

"So you will?"

Sasuke grabbed Sai's wrist and pulled him off of Naruko. "This is a whole new low for you Sai."

"Look who it is! Is she as good in bed as it's rumored Sasuke or am I just wasting my time on a bad fuck?" Sai teased wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke didn't have time for a comeback. He had lost his grip on Sai whose hand fallen to the floor. Naruko glared down at Sai with her fist clenched. She jumped on top of him and started punching his face in sync with the words she spoke.

"Don't." Punch. "Fuck." Punch. "With." Punch. "Me." She stopped once Sasuke pulled her off. Sai scrambled away along with his posse.

"Relax Kit. Breathe," Sasuke urged but it wasn't doing anything. She was almost in a trance. Sasuke didn't know what to do so he turned her around and crashed his lips into hers. She resisted at first but she started to relax until she was in tears. They sunk to their knees and Naruko pulled away. She put her head on Sasuke's shoulder and cried as he caressed her head.

"Fuck him...fuck him...fuck him," she repeated as she sobbed.

"I know," Sasuke cooed.

* * *

Sasuke returned to class without Naruko. He left her in Anko's office to rest. She had dance after school today and didn't want her to be too riled up.

When the bell rang, Sasuke quickly ran to the nurse's office and found Naruko awake. She looked a lot better. She was laughing when he entered.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"Bet you didn't know I knew how to punch the shit out of someone," Naruko said flexing her arm at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you to dance class, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Ja ne Anko," Naruko said grabbing her bag and waving.

"Ja ne," Anko said waving as they left the room.

* * *

Naruko didn't take her bike to school so she and Sasuke walked to the studio. They walked in a bit of an awkward silence due to the fact that neither of them wanted to bring up the earlier events since they didn't know how to address it.

Naruko decided to break the ice. "So, Anko told me that while I was sleeping Sai had come in while I was resting."

"Did he now?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she said that he jumped a little when he saw me. She also wasn't to gentle when she was fixing up whatever I damaged."

They both laughed and the tension between them seemed to disappear. Naruko found this as an opening to really bring up what she wanted.

"So that kiss earlier," she began with a nervous chuckle. "That was kind of unexpected."

Sasuke turned away to hide the blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks. "I didn't know what to do and I didn't wanna slap you. If I did, you probably would've started to fight me."

Naruko rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. "No I wouldn't have."

"So are you mad that I kissed you?"

"No!" Naruko exclaimed. Now she was blushing. "I just wish I wasn't having an episode when you did it," she mumbled.

Sasuke stopped her right before they walked into the building. "Are you having an episode now?"

Naruko was trying to keep her blush under control and shook her head. "N-nope," she stuttered.

Sasuke smirked at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. His eyes became slightly lidded as he leaned down towards her face. Naruko closed her eyes and tiptoed to bring herself closer. Their lips met and slowly moved together. It was a short, innocent kiss between them. When they pulled away they both had a small smile on their faces.

"Are you happy now?" Sasuke teased.

"Really happy," Naruko replied then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ahem!"

Both Naruko and Sasuke turned to the sound of the voice. It came from Sakura who glared at them with her arms crossed. Trailing behind her were Sai and Ino. Ino had the same menacing glare and Sai avoided eye contact.

"Careful what you kiss Sasuke. She might give you a deadly disease," Sakura teased.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Sasuke." She intertwined their fingers right in Sakura's face and walked inside with Sasuke.

Sakura clenched her fists. "Stupid blonde bimbo," she growled.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruko seemed inseparable for the next few weeks. They would always be found together in school. They arrived and left together, ate lunch together and even dinner at each other's houses a few times. Even though Sakura still threw an insult here and there and Naruko's lockers (being her gym, school, and shoe locker) were vandalized countless times, Naruko was able to remain calm. She continued her therapy sessions, she took her pills, she danced 3 times a week and she hung out with her friends. She was at peace.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit fuck," Naruko mumbled as she rummaged through her bag.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked cocking his eyebrow at her.

"I can't find my pills." Naruko felt her breathing become a little uneven.

"Hey, relax," Kiba said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go to Anko, she should have extras right?"

Naruko bit her lip but nodded. It was just her and Kiba at lunch today. Hinata and Gaara were working on a project in the library and Sasuke had a doctor's appointment so he wouldn't be in school until after lunch.

They reached Anko's office and Naruko tried her best not to shake but she could feel that _beast _approaching. Kiba sat her down on the cot in the room and rubbed her back while Anko rummaged throw her medicine cabinet.

"You gotta be careful with that kind of stuff Naruko. This could've been—wait where the fuck are they? I swore I saw them right here yesterday," Anko mumbled a little too loudly.

Kiba widened his eyes. "You can't find them?"

Naruko gripped onto the cot. "This won't be good," she mumbled.

"Relax, relax," Kiba cooed. "Now where did you last have them?"

"I-I don't know. I know I put them in my bag this morning," Naruko said. She began pulling at her hair. "Fuck," she mumbled.

"Did you bump into anyone?" Anko asked.

Naruko began to shake her head but then her eyes widened. "I bumped into Haruno this morning. My bag spilled out but I thought I put everything back."

Before anyone could respond, Naruko was rushing to Sakura's classroom. She almost broke the door when she opened it.

"HARUNO!" she yelled.

Sakura turned around at her name being called and smirked. "What is it Namikaze?"

Naruko clenched her fists and marched up to her. "I know you have my pills. Give them back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me! Give me my pills you bitch!"

"You sound like a drug addict."

Naruko pulled the ends of her hair. "You are fucking impossible."

"_Naruko_," someone whispered.

Naruko's eyes widened. _No, not now, _she thought. She looked at Sakura trying not to cry. "Sakura, please give them to me."

Sakura ignored her and went back to talking to her friends. Naruko was getting worried. Her mouth dropped when she noticed the big red, nine tailed fox emerging.

"No," she mumbled.

The creature smiled at her with a big toothy grin. Naruko could see its fangs.

"NO!" she screamed and she ran out of the class room.

_I have to get away. I have to get away, _she thought as she ran down the halls. She turned and saw the creature beginning to catch up to her. She kept running until she was in a senior class room. They all looked at her with confusion. She ran straight for the window.

* * *

Sasuke strolled into his homeroom and was confused when he didn't see Naruko inside. He asked one of his classmates if they'd seen where she had gone. As he was about to go look for her he ran into a frantic Kiba.

"Inuzuka, you okay?" he asked.

"Oh Kami-sama, you're here!" Kiba exclaimed.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's going on? Where's Naruko?"

"I don't know! She couldn't find her pills so we went to Anko but apparently her pills were missing too so then she ran into Sakura's class because she thought she took them then before I knew it she was screaming 'no' and running up the stairs and I'm trying to find her now."

As if on cue a student from the senior class was running down the stairs.

"We need help! There's a second year in our class about to jump out the window!" he yelled.

"Shimatta," Sasuke cursed. He ran past the senior and up the stairs with Kiba following him.

They went into the classroom that had the most student crowded around the window. Sasuke squeezed through them as quickly as possible. He found Naruko squatting on a windowsill with the window open. He could see in her face that she was scared out of her mind.

"Get away! Get away!" she screamed. "Get that red beast away from me! Don't fucking touch me! Go back in your cage! I don't want to die!"

"Naruko, you've got to relax!" Sasuke shouted. He slowly approached her making sure she didn't get surprised. "If you relax, it'll go away."

Naruko looked over at him with tears rolling down her face. "I can't, Sasuke. I can't."

"Yes you can. Just breathe." He took another step forward. "I'm right here, just keep breathing."

Naruko started taking deep breathes. She concentrated on Sasuke's face. She saw everything start to get dark. Sasuke noticed she was beginning to lose her grip on the windowsill. He ran towards her and her hand in time. She was hanging out the window unconscious but Sasuke had a good enough grip to hold her but not enough to efficiently lift her back into the room.

"I could use some help!" Sasuke called and he had three other guys help him bring Naruko up.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the chair next to Naruko's hospital bed. He watched her chest rise and fall and stroked her hair. He quickly looked up to see who had entered the room. It was Sakura with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. He shot her a menacing glare.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve to show up here," Sasuke growled.

Sakura pouted. "I came here for you. I was afraid her little episode might've traumatized you and you'd need someone to vent to."

Sasuke did a dark chuckle. "'Traumatized' is an understatement."

"See, that's why I came. I mean, you've never seen anything like this so it must be—"

"Actually," Sasuke cut her off. "This is the second time I've seen her freak out like this."

"What do you mean?"

"When we met in Osaka, I met her in this state."

"What?"

"I was walking around trying to find something to do and I found her standing on the rail of a bridge. There was a train coming and she was about to jump. I pulled her off and she was crying and hyperventilating so I stayed with her until she calmed down. She ended up fainting in my arms. I found her phone so I could call her dad and her drove us to her house. She had apparently had an argument with him and forgot to take her pills after she ate."

Sakura just stared wide eyed at him. "I-I uh…"

"Give me the meds Sakura," Sasuke ordered.

She bit her lip and sighed. She reached into her bag and pulled out Naruko's medication. She didn't make eye contact with Sasuke as she passed it to him. She looked over at a peaceful sleeping Naruko.

"What the hell happened to her that made like this?" Sakura said more to herself that Sasuke.

"I can answer that," Kakashi said strolling into the room. He looked over at Naruko and sighed.

* * *

_**Minato groaned. He heard his phone ringing. There was an emergency at the hospital and he was busy trying to get Naruko's lunch ready for school. He wrote a note and left it on the refrigerator. He hoped to be home soon.**_

_**A twelve year old Naruko woke up to the sound of a crying baby. She knew it was her brother. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. Her mother didn't come in her room to wake her up so she was going to be late for school. She quickly jumped out of the bed but was confused. Her brother was still crying. She stopped in his room and found her mother leaning over the crib.**_

"_**Ka-chan?" she called. **_

_**Kushina looked over at her. She was holding a bloody knife and had a stoic look on her face. "So there's another one of you," she said with a monotone voice.**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

_**Kushina walked towards her slowly. Naruko could see behind her that her brother's face was bleeding. Her eyes widened and she looked up at her mother.**_

"_**What did you do?!" Naruko shouted.**_

_**Kushina said nothing. She just pinned her daughter down and glared. "So are you gonna tell me where the scroll is or am I gonna have to treat you like your friend over there?"**_

"_**N-nanii?" Naruko stuttered. "What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Don't play dumb! Where is it?"**_

_**Naruko started crying. "I don't know what you're talking about. Stop it, please. You're scaring me!"**_

"_**So you're gonna do this the hard way. Fine, you bought this on yourself." Kushina began to cut her face. She went straight across her cheeks. The cuts were deep and Naruko let out a loud screech which didn't faze Kushina at all. After six cuts Kushina got off and glared at her daughter. "You're just as useless as the other one," she mumbled but then she blinked really hard. She looked at Naruko again and began to cry. "What have I done?"**_

"_**Ka-chan…it hurts," Naruko wept.**_

_**Kushina fell to her knees and sobbed. "Gomen ne, Ko-chan. Gomen ne."**_

* * *

"We used to carpool to school so I was at her door when I heard the second scream. I didn't even bother to call my mom, I just broke the window and into the house. I found Kushina-san dead and Naruko and her brother covered in blood," Kakashi finished.

Sakura had dropped the flowers on the floor. Sasuke remained calm on the outside but the worry was clearly seen in his eyes.

"Minato-san had forgotten to refill Kushina-san's prescription before he left. She was schizophrenic and needed her medication as soon as she woke up. Naruko was bound to the same fate but not until her late 20s. The trauma just kick started it. She started cutting herself when she was 14 and recently stopped. Her brother attends a therapy session once a week to make sure he doesn't have the same fate even though he was barely a year old at the time," Kakashi continued.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi did a long sigh. "So you can see the seriousness of what you did. Naruko could've died today and it would've been your fault."

Sakura looked away and bit her lip. She left the room in a hurry.

"Figures," Naruko mumbled.

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly turned their heads to her. She was balanced on her elbows and smirked at them.

"How long have you been up?" Sasuke asked.

"Since Kakashi started my sob story." Naruko bought her attention to Kakashi. "Can you believe that was already four years ago? And my therapist said I've been making progress. I'm a total mess."

"No you're not. This mishap wasn't even your fault," Kakashi said ruffling her hair. "Your dad'll be off in a few. He sent me in the middle of a surgery to check on you."

Naruko sighed. "Great. Can I eat? I'm starving."

Sasuke kissed her head. "I'll go get you something."

"Ew, look at all the love cooties in the air!" Kakashi teased.

"Urusai," Naruko and Sasuke mumbled in unison.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

_So I just finished midterms. Woot! Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 6!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ohayou (godzaimasu):**Good morning

**Onee-chan: **Older Sister

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say

**Kochou-sama: **Principal

**Oba-chan: **Grandmother

**Ja ne: **Later

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Baka: **Idiot/Stupid/Jackass

**Matte: **Wait

**Gomen nasai: **Sorry

**Moshi moshi: **Hello (only when you're on the phone)

**Konbanwa: **Good evening

* * *

Naruko woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm. Today was her first day back since the incident. She yawned and stretched before she headed toward the bathroom. Once she was dressed she found Kakashi and Naruto sitting at the dining table while her father was making breakfast.

"Ohayou," Kakashi mumbled. He wasn't much of a morning person.

"Ohayou, Onee-chan," Naruto chirped.

Naruko kissed the top of her little brother's head. "Ohayou Naru."

"How are you feeling?" Minato asked as he put the food on the table.

"Better," Naruko answered.

"You sure you'll be okay at school?"

Naruko nodded. "I put my pills in a zipped up pocket in my bag and Anko said she changed the lock on her medicine cabinet."

Minato nodded. "Just take it easy today, alright?"

Naruko nodded and finished eating.

There was a knock on the door and Minato went to answer it. It was Sasuke ready to take Naruko to school.

"Ohayou godzaimasu Minato-san," Sasuke said politely.

"No need to be formal Sasuke-kun," Minato teased. "Come in. Naruko's still eating. Would you like anything to eat?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I ate before I got here."

The two went back to the dining room. Sasuke kissed Naruko's cheek and ruffled Naruto's hair. Both Naruko and Naruto stuck their tongue out at the raven. He smirked and waited for Naruko to finish eating so the two could go to school together.

* * *

Sasuke had bought his bike with him this time. He had attached a seat on to it for Naruko to sit on the back of. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the two headed off to school. Sasuke parked the bike and Naruko waited for him at the gate. As she waited, she saw Sai, Ino, and Sakura pass through. Naruko and Sakura made eye contact for a split second but Sakura turned away first very quickly. Naruko sighed. _Now that she knows what happened to me, what's she going to do? _Naruko thought to herself.

"Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Naruko nodded at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I wasn't really in the mood for school today."

"Is anyone ever in the mood for school?" he teased.

Naruko rolled her eyes and the two went off to homeroom. On their way there, the pair was stopped by countless students asking if Naruko was okay. They greeted Hinata, Kiba, and Gaara when they finally reached their classroom and chatted for a bit.

"Would the following students please report to the main office: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruko, and Uchiha Sasuke," Shizune announced over the loud speaker.

Sasuke and Naruko shared a look then awkwardly went to the main office with Kiba. _Dammit all to hell. Oba-chan is going to make a ginormous deal out of this! _Naruko thought to herself. The trio crossed paths with Sakura. There was an awkward silence between them. No one made eye contact. Naruko grabbed for Sasuke's hand and he gently squeezed it.

When they all reached the office, Shizune lead them to Tsunade's office. She opened the door that revealed Tsunade sitting in her chair with her back to them and all four students bowed.

"Ohayou godzaimasu, Kochou-sama," they all said in unison.

"Sit down," Tsunade ordered still not turning.

They obeyed and Shizune closed the door. When the door clicked, Tsunade turned around with a stern look on her face.

"We're all aware what happened last week, correct?" she asked. The students nodded. Tsunade shifted her focus to Sakura and opened a file. "Haruno Sakura: A's in every class, vice president of the honors society, and not one mishap on record," she read. "Well, that is until now. Stealing school property is a very serious thing Haruno. You realize this right?"

Sakura gulped and nodded. She wanted to break eye contact but she was too afraid to. Naruko bit her lip worried about what her grandmother was about to do.

"And you would risk all this over that stubborn knuckle head over there?" Tsunade continued pointing at Sasuke. Sakura didn't respond. "We could have been having a ceremony today mourning the death of Namikaze today thanks to your little stunt. You could have been arrested for second degree murder. I should report you to the authorities or Namikaze should press charges against you and have you arrested."

Sakura had tears running down her eyes now. She was a sniffling mess and grabbing at her skirt.

"And you have the nerve to cry right now. Pathetic," Tsunade mumbled. She sighed. "I've discussed with both your parents and Namikaze's father on what we should do to you. You will be suspended for one month, but it shall be isolation of a classroom. You must also write me a 10 paged essay explaining to me what you did was wrong. One week of the suspension will go on your record now. Every time you are bought to my office because of something that you should not have been doing, one more week from you suspension will be added. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded and sniffed.

"Now get out of my sight." Tsunade waved her off and Sakura quickly left the room. She bought her attention to Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruko. "Inuzuka, Uchiha, I would like to say thank you for not letting her die." Tsunade's demeanor had changed drastically.

Sasuke and Kiba bowed hesitantly.

"I'm serious. If she would've died I have no idea what I would've done. Jiraiya would've probably killed me. He nearly did over the phone when I told him what happened," Tsunade said more to Naruko than the boys.

"He called me while I was in the hospital," Naruko mentioned.

Sasuke and Kiba looked terrified because of how calm Naruko seemed to act around their notoriously ruthless principal. Naruko and Tsunade looked at them and did an almost identical laugh making the boys even more confused.

"Can I tell them?" Naruko asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "They already know most things about you."

Naruko smiled at the boys. "Sasuke and Kiba, this is my oba-chan."

Sasuke remained calm in the face but Kiba's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped. Naruko laughed really hard.

"Alright, off to class brats," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai," they all said. They went off to class more relaxed now.

* * *

It was a week until summer vacation began. Naruko walked into Sakura's classroom during lunch with a smile on her face. She walked over to where Sakura, Ino, and Sai sat. All three of them looked at her confusedly. Naruko gave them each an envelope.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

"A peace treaty," Naruko responded. "We all got off the wrong foot and I don't want to be enemies anymore so I'm inviting you to my beach house next week."

All three of them raised eyebrows.

"Those are directions to my house. My dad is going to drive us all out there. You don't have to go but I'd like it if you did. I'm gonna go back to class now. Ja ne!" With that Naruko left the room and smiled at them.

* * *

It was early morning. Naruko was fast asleep. Her blankets were half on her and half on the floor. Her hair was sprawled all over the place and her tank was pushed up right below her chest. She breathed peacefully.

"Wow," Hinata mumbled looking at her blonde friend.

"Is she dead?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"No baka," Gaara said rolling his eyes. He smirked over at Sasuke. "Super sexy isn't it?" he teased.

"Urusai," Sasuke mumbled holding back a blush.

"Well someone's gotta wake her up," Hinata reminded.

"I got it," Sasuke said walking towards his sloppy sleeping girlfriend.

"Be sure you control yourself over there," Gaara further teased.

Sasuke turned his head to shoot a quick glare then started to shake Naruko's shoulder. "Wake up Kit. You over slept."

"Five more minutes," Naruko mumbled. She turned and exposed her yellow underwear with ramen swirls on them.

Sasuke couldn't even hold back the blush that crept on his cheeks. _How is her ass that amazing? This is torture, _he thought to himself.

Gaara sighed. "If we wait any longer we'll be dead." He walked over to Naruko's bed and moved Sasuke out of the way. "Oi, Naruko. Sasuke's in your room and we can see your underwear. Get the fuck up," he said loudly.

Naruko's eyes shot open. She jolted up and looked at her friends. She turned to Sasuke who was about as red in the face as she was now.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw her pillows at Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke. She didn't care about Hinata being there. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

The boys quickly ran out and Hinata laughed to herself. Naruko was still blushing madly as she grabbed her underwear and clothes to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"We leave in ten minutes," Hinata warned.

Naruko nodded and quickly got ready. She quickly made it downstairs and out of her house. Her father had rented a van that was big enough for everyone to ride in to the train. When Naruko arrived outside, Kakashi was putting a sleeping Naruto in his car seat. Her dad passed her two slices of toast that she began to nibble on as everyone got into the van.

"Matte!" someone called as Naruko was climbing into the van.

Naruko turned to see Sakura, Ino, and Sai running towards the van dragging their suitcases. Naruko smiled at them and signaled them to hurry up.

* * *

The group had just made it for the train. The kids all sat together on one side while Kakashi and Minato claimed two seats across from them. Naruto sat in a window seat next to Naruko who sat next to Sasuke. They'd been ignoring each other since that incident. Everyone seemed to be getting along well. There was a nice conversation going but Sasuke and Naruko were tuning them both out.

_He saw my underwear and I wasn't even wearing a bra! I looked so gross, ugh, _Naruko thought to herself.

_She probably thinks I'm a pervert now because I was staring. Fuck! It's not my fault that she just looked really fuckable at the time, _Sasuke thought to himself. He resisted the urge to face palm himself. He looked over at Naruko who was playing eye-spy with Naruto. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly his phone vibrated. It was a text from Gaara.

_Tell her sorry you awkward idiot, _it said.

Sasuke threw a glare at Gaara who just rolled his eyes. Sasuke turned back to Naruko and tapped her shoulder. She turned with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"Gomen nasai," Sasuke said quietly so only she could hear him. "I uh, didn't mean to stare."

Naruko nodded. "It's okay." She smiled and laced their fingers together.

* * *

There were four rooms in the beach house. The girls were all in one, the boys had a room to themselves, Minato and Naruto shared and Kakashi was alone. When they were all settled, they headed to the beach. Hinata wore a simple lavender strapless one-piece; Sakura had on a pink, triangle ruffed bikini; Ino wore a white one piece with a long gap down the middle; Naruko had on an orange, strapless bandeau bikini. The guys wore single colored swim shorts: Sasuke's were black, Gaara's were blood red, Kiba's were light blue, Sai's were dark green, Kakashi's were dark blue, Minato's were white and only Naruto's had a design. They were orange trunks with ramen swirls.

"To the water!" Naruko yelled throwing her fist in the air.

Sasuke picked her up and ran into the water. Everyone followed. Naruko, thinking it would break the ice, splashed Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura half laugh, half shouted.

Naruko winked and stuck her tongue out only to be splashed by Sakura. They started a splash war and soon everyone was in on it. They were all soaked when Minato called them back to shore for lunch. He passed Naruko her phone as she was driving off. She saw that she was getting a phone call.

"Moshi moshi," she answered. Her friends watched her. "How are you?!...Really? I'm at the beach right now…Uh huh…yeah…Can I bring my friends from Konoha?...Yeah, they're cool…You remember Sasuke, right?...Yeah we are…Urusai…Okay, tonight at 8…text me the address…'kay, ja ne!" Naruko hung up the phone and smiled brightly at her friends.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked as Naruko sat next to him.

"You remember my friend Tenten? Her and some of my friends from Osaka are apparently here and there's a party at her house tonight and I got us all invited," Naruko announced. "Now you'll see how we do it back in Osaka."

* * *

Back at the beach house, everyone started getting ready. Tenten's house was in walking distance. They approached a house with loud music bumping. Naruko opened the door and lead her friends inside. She found Tenten in an instant. The two hugged tightly and Tenten kissed Naruko's cheek.

"It's so great to see you!" Naruko said with a big smile. She turned to her friends. "You already know Sasuke. This is Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Sai. Everyone, this is Tenten."

"Konbanwa!" Tenten said. She smiled devilishly at Naruko. "Last time I saw you and Sasu over there you two were, well you know." She winked at Naruko who was blushing.

"Urusai," Naruko mumbled. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Let's dance!"

Sasuke followed her to the dance floor. They began to grind against each other. They were kissing soon enough. Tenten saw them and rolled her eyes. Sakura watched in envy.

"So you're the one who cause her to break down, eh?" Tenten said.

Sakura jumped a little. "I…uh…well…"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna get mad at you. You've probably gotten enough trouble as it is."

Sakura nodded. "I don't know why I did it. She's just so perfect."

Tenten laughed. "Puh-leeze. She just has a big heart." She turned and found Gaara staring and quickly turning away. She smirked. "Instead of wasting your time on Sasu over there, why don't you open your eyes to another opportunity," Tenten suggested tilting her head towards Gaara.

Sakura blushed slightly. "You mean Gaara? I'm pretty sure he hates me."

Tenten shook her head. "Trust me, he's got it bad for you." Tenten grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to Gaara. "Hey, I've got a dance partner for you." She pushed them both to the dance floor.

* * *

Naruko turned and put her arms around Sasuke's neck. They put their foreheads together and smiled.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruko said blushing slightly.

"Hn?"

She took in a deep breath. "I love you." She looked down at her feet.

Sasuke smiled and lifted her face to kiss her. "I love you too, Kit."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm off to start rewriting All is Fair in Love & War._


End file.
